


Temptation

by snowcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcake/pseuds/snowcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That short moment when Abaddon gives in to the temptation that is Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I posted up on Tumblr back early season nine based on that short scene between Dean and Abaddon.

“Are we going to fight or make out?” Dean says to her, “Coz I’m getting mixed signals here.”

 

Abaddon’s eyes travel from the man’s green eyes to his pale plump lips. It’s an offer far too inviting yet completely maddening. Who does this man think he is? He’s just a puny human being compared to her. Abaddon will not succumb to the temptation that is Dean Winchester.

But then she does.

Before she realizes what she’s doing, her grip on his hair moves to his collar and she pulls him up to her level. She leans in and captures his lips with hers. For a moment, Dean’s unresponsive. His lips were just against Abaddon’s as if he’s still processing what’s happening.

Then things quickly turn when his arms circle the demon’s waist.

Reckless.

Abaddon can feel the metal fence behind them shake as Dean pushes her against it. His kiss becomes more aggressive and she couldn’t help but try to battle it, nipping on his lower lip and letting her tongue slip over it. Abaddon’s hands travel from Dean’s collar to his shoulders then to his nape and finally settling in his hair- grabbing and pulling. A low groan reverberates in Dean’s throat causing Abaddon to smirk against his lips.

“DEAN!”

The echo of that familiar voice makes Dean and Abaddon bolt away from each other. In her surprise, Abaddon flicks her hand making Dean fly and hit the window of the old building before them. She walks composed and just a little breathless, over to him and mutters, “This isn’t over Winchester.”

Dean prompts himself up on one elbow and puts on a smug smile, “Oh I’ll be waiting.” he groans.


End file.
